El demonio y la Estrella Fugaz
by Boonnybell
Summary: Serie de OS sobre la pareja "MaBill"/1-Sensación.2-Dulce.3-Sonrisa.4-Confianza.5-Enchanted.6-Enamorado.7-Pequeña bruja.8-Beso.9-Regreso.10-Andar caliente.11-Mejor que una peli./Quizá leve OcC/¡Disfruten!.
1. Sensación

**¡Hola! Bueno, después de descubrir mi profundo amor por el MaBill, decidi hacer un Fic, ya que no hay muchos de ellos *insertar carita triste aquí***

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes son de la propiedad de Alex Hirsch, yo los uso por mera diversión y sin fines de lucros.**

**¡Disfruten, por favor!**

**..**..**..**

Para ser gemelos, eran muy distintos, eso pensaba Bill Cipher al ver a los hermanos frente suyo, uno con la mirada fija en él y la otra jugando con las pajitas de su malteada.

—Iré al baño, Bill, quédate allí y no te muevas, Mabel, vigílalo—Dipper no despego su vista de Bill hasta desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

En ese momento tenía la apariencia de un joven de catorce años, cabello rubio, mostrando solo uno de sus ojos rasgados y amarillentos, había tomado él cuerpo de un chico que estaba a punto de suicidarse, y, bueno, era eso o tener que matar a alguien para conseguirlo, (porque nunca más haría un trato con un mortal, ya había aprendido la lección).

—Dipper exagera—Volteo su mirada hacia la joven risueña delante suyo, quien le sonrió con calidez—No te ves tan malo y peligroso…—  
—Pero lo soy, soy un demonio, ¿acaso lo olvidas, Estrella Fugaz?—Mabel se carcajeo dulcemente.  
—Pues hasta ahora has demostrado ser un muy buen amigo—Declaro, dejando algo sorprendido al rubio— ¡Dipper, tenemos que hacer que Bill pruebe las gomitas de ositos!—

Ella era extrovertida y divertida, donde su hermano era tímido y aburrido, positiva y dulce donde Dipper era negativo y serio, simplemente no podía haber dos hermanos mas diferentes que esos.

Re-pensó las palabras dichas por la niña, _"buen amigo"_, había olvidado esa pequeña he imperceptible sensación, esa que los humanos ignoran ya que la sienten a menudo, esa que te llena de calidez el pecho, esa que llaman _amistad_, se sentía querido por la pequeña castaña, quien cada cierto tiempo volteaba a sonreírle y tratar de meterlo en la conversación, y lo negaría ante cualquiera, pero le gustaba que aquella pequeña Estrella Fugaz se tomara la molestia de llamarlo _amigo_, sin importarle su verdadera forma o lo que había hecho en el pasado.


	2. Dulce

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch**

**..**..**..**

Hace tanto que no probaba un dulce, eran deliciosos, ahora era adicto a ellos, su sabor, su textura, todo lo volvía loco, y le hacía sentir bien. Dipper le obligaba todas las noches a cepillarse los dientes, él lo hacía de mala gana y siempre quejándose entre dientes, sobretodo porque nadie le daba órdenes a Bill Cipher, pero ya lo ves, pasando el cepillo por sus dientes mientras era vigilado por el crítico ojo del Pines.

También tenía un límite con los dulces, no podía comer más de una bolsita de gomitas al día, y un solo chocolate a la semana. Esa era la insignificante regla que rompía junto a su _amiga_, Mabel siempre lo despertaba temprano o le mostraba lugares para comer dulces sin ser descubiertos, era su pequeño secreto, el primero que compartía con en su vida, porque ni siquiera antes de ser lo que era compartía sus secretos.

Observo con detenimiento a la niña, pequeña, menuda, cachetona, graciosa, picarona, extrovertida, enamoradiza, divertida, valiente, _dulce_. La pequeña Estrella Fugaz era dulce, y eso le gustaba, porque con ella no se sentía vigilado, criticado ni incomodo, más bien se sentía cálido y feliz, ella no lo miraba con ojos precavidos, lo miraba con sus ojos, los ojos dulces e inocentes de Mabel Pines.

Decidió que se tomaría la molestia de proteger esa dulzura e inocencia, y no es porque a él le importara que ella estuviese bien, no, a Bill no podía importarle menos, lo hacía porque así le gustaba a él, y que cambie no era una opción.

Estrella Fugaz sería siempre así, dulce, como a él le gustaban las cosas.


	3. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch, yo solo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro**

**PD: Gracias a Slash Torrance por dejar un review, me hace feliz que a alguien le guste mi historia :3**

**..**..**..**

Hoy llovía, eso no le gusto en lo absoluto, ya que ese día los Pines le prometieron llevarlo a una feria de juegos mecánicos, y él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de sentir lo que era ser llevado a grandes velocidades solo por diversión, cuando él era humano esas maquinas ni siquiera estaban planeadas, y como demonio no podía sentirlo.

Hizo un berrinche característico de él, y luego de media hora de estar quejándose termino sentándose con los gemelos a jugar videojuegos, pensó que no le iba a gustar y que probablemente debería encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir–uno de sus nuevos vicios, cabe decir– mientras los gemelos jugaban. Pero todo cambio cuando Mabel grito que jugaran un juego de terror, la idea le encanto, y ahora buscaban algún juego que entrara en las características típicas de un juego de aquella temática.

— ¡Este!—Mabel levanto en sus manos una caja con un dibujo raro, Dipper negó.  
—Mabel, ese juego no me asusta ni a mí, busquemos algo más fuerte, algo que ni siquiera Bill pueda predecir—Declaro el joven castaño, Mabel hizo una trompetilla mientras rodaba los ojos y tiraba el juego a un costado.

Claro, Bill no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquella búsqueda del juego ideal, ¿qué por qué, si él era, en esa sala, el más poderoso? Fácil, conocía los videojuegos y las consolas, pero no sabía ni como jugar, ni que juegos elegir, y en ese momento se sentía el ser más ignorante del universo, él, el gran Bill Cipher, ignorante de cosas tan banales como un videojuego o un juego mecánico moderno.

Luego de diez largos y tediosos minutos, el ojo crítico y minucioso de Dipper acepto uno de los juegos. El castaño coloco el CD en la consola, le tendió el mando a Bill y apago las luces.

—Con este vas para adelante, con este otro corres, y con este recoges, oh, y con R2 enciendes la linterna para ahuyentar al monstruo—Explico Dipper, mientras Bill escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones y asentía casi sin darse cuenta.

No era muy complicada la temática, su personaje era un joven que salía de noche al bosque–Algo que, según Bill, es muy estúpido–y se topaba, de repente, con un muñeco idéntico a él, la idea era que el chico buscara los muñecos de sus seres queridos antes de que el monstruo se los comiera, o algo así entendió.

Ya iba por el tercer muñeco, era un juego demasiado fácil y aburrido, el bicho ese le había salido un par de veces detrás de unos árboles, el simplemente lo ahuyentaba con la luz de la linterna. Bostezo recogiendo el cuarto muñeco e iba por el siguiente, pero, de repente y sin aviso previo, la cara deformada y grotesca del monstruo apareció en la pantalla con un grito ensordecedor.

Bill soltó un grito ahogado y se tiro hacia atrás tapándose la cara, se abrazo a lo primero que toco, escondiendo su cara entre aquellas suaves ropas que olían algo dulces. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva de Mabel, junto con su dulce sonrisa.

—Bill, ¿estás llorando?—Pregunto divertida, acariciando con cuidado los mechones rubios de la cabeza de su amigo, en un impulso protector , en ese momento, Bill pudo sentir el leve ardor en sus ojos y sus mejillas ligeramente húmedas, rápidamente se separo de la joven y comenzó a pasar las mangas del jersey con fuerza por sus ojos— ¡Te lastimas!—  
— ¡Yo no estoy llorando, es una mugre que se metió cuando me caí!—Dipper rodo los ojos ante el acto de inmadurez del rubio, Mabel, en cambio, rió risueña, haciendo que la piel de Bill se pusiera roja— ¡No te rías!—

Mabel no sabía si el rojo era de su enojo o si solo estaba simplemente avergonzado, aun así, le mostro todos sus dientes cubiertos en metal, sonriendo alegre, el rubio giro el rostro, restregando sus dedos contra el ojo derecho.

—No te preocupes, yo también llore, si te sirve de algo—Susurro ella cerca de su oído.

Luego de su pequeño "desliz", Bill se levanto del suelo y sacudió sus ropas antes de decir que tenía hambre y que ya era hora de almorzar, los gemelos se miraron entre sonrisas nerviosas y lo siguieron sin reponer en la situación pasada hace solo un par de minutos, olvidándolo al pasar la tarde.

Y Bill no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en la sonrisa de aquella pequeña humana, una sonrisa algo rara, siempre feliz, siempre mostrando el lado bueno de las cosas, aunque no hubiese tal lado, su sonrisa daba alegría.

Estrella fugaz le causaba alegría, pero claro, ella no tenía porque saberlo.


	4. Confianza

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch, yo solo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro.**

**Canción: Shooting Star, Owl City (oh siiii)**

**..**..**..**

Un completo mes con Bill Cipher era algo que no todos podían presumir, y eso Mabel lo sabía. También sabía que darse el lujo de decirle amigo en tan poco tiempo podía llegar a ser muy peligroso, eso lo mantenía siempre presente, y era precavida con las palabras que salían de su boca delante de él. Lo ocultaba delante suyo para que él se abriera mas, después de todo, también tenía sentimientos, y era feo cuando alguien los lastima, ella lo sabe, vamos, su rival es Pacífica Nortwest.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, la Pines salió del cuarto de baño peinando su larga melena castaña, Dipper aun roncaba cual oso bebé y Bill seguramente había salido a disfrutar del aire húmedo que había dejado la tormenta, realmente, ella también disfrutaba del olor a tierra mojada y del aire frío y ligero que te golpeaba suavemente. Se sorprendió un poco a ver a Bill sentado en el borde de la ventana, su único ojo visible miraba perdido algún punto del cielo nublado y oscuro.

Sonrió pícara, acercándose con cautela al demonio, le daría el susto de su vida. Mas paró en seco, escucho la suave voz de Bill, y eso no era lo único, estaba cantando entre dientes, reitero, _cantando_. Le parecía irreal que aquel ser que tenía una tendencia algo masoquista estuviese cantando, simplemente el nombre "Bill Cipher" no iba con la palabra "Cantar".

Se sentó cerca del marco, su voz era sorprendente, cálida y suave, la canción rítmica, iba entre lo rápido y lo suave, una mezcla perfecta para una voz tan musicalmente magnifica, las notas eran sublimes y, oh, no sabía realmente que pensar, quizá era lo más hermoso que escucharía en su vida, no quería interrumpirlo con pensamientos banales y estúpidos.

Se sonrojo levemente al escuchar la letra, una _estrella fugaz_, de alguna forma sentía que se refería a ella.

_así que brilla, no importa donde estés, esta noche. _

— ¿Mhn?—Bill volteo su vista a la jovencita sonrojada, frunció el ceño, enojado— ¿Qué haces allí?—  
—Y-yo, solo…—No sabía que responder, Bill la miraba con enojo y la ponía un poco nerviosa, así que con un hilo de voz susurro—Es que cantas muy lindo y no quería interrumpirte—

Bill relajo su expresión y sonrió, con una sonrisa que Mabel jamás había visto en él, una con un toque de dulzura y diversión. Paso su mano entre las suaves hebras brillantes y castañas de la niña, quien bajo la mirada algo sonrojada, con una pequeña sonrisa boba en los labios. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin, en este caso el causante fue Dipper, gritando que Pato estaba intentando comer su ropa nuevamente.

Bill retiro su mano como si el contacto ardiera mientras Mabel se aclaraba la voz y se paraba en el lugar, se miraron un momento, sonrieron, y cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

Entonces Mabel entendió que Bill Cipher podía ser su mejor amigo, que podía confiar en él, y que, quizá, él la quería más de lo que podía llegar a pensar.


	5. Enchanted

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes son de Alex Hirsch, yo solo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro. **

**Canción: Enchanted, de Owl City o Taylor Swift (una de mis favoritas *-*)**

**..**..**..**

Bill nunca bailo, esa era toda la historia, esa era la excusa que usaba en ese instante frente a Mabel, quien lo jaloneaba del brazo, alegando que debía divertirse un poco, pero el rubio parecía más que decidido a no pisar la pista de baile, ni aunque tuviese que perder ese cuerpo.

El muchacho suspiro sentado en la mesa que compartía con los gemelos y Pacífica, quien ese día los acompañaba en una fiesta en la cabaña del misterio. Las luces parpadeaban y la música sonaba fuerte y rítmica, los chicos se apegaban a las chicas mientras movían la pelvis uno contra otro. Bill frunció el ceño, catalogando ese "baile", como vulgar y grosero.

Repaso con su ojo todo el salón, y pudo presenciar el baile que en ese instante Dipper tenía con Pacífica, ambos bailaban, mucho más recatados que los demás a decir verdad. Enfoco entonces su concentración en buscar a Mabel. La vio, sentada en las escaleras solitarias de la entrada, lejos de la multitud, algo raro, según él, a ella le encantaba la multitud. Decidió pararse y acercársele, sentándose al final a su lado, la niña tenía la mirada perdida en el bosque, algo apagada y triste.

—Oye, Estrella Fugaz—Murmuro, ella lo dio una débil sonrisa—Pensé que estarías bailando con tus amigas—  
—Oh no, Grenda está bailando con ese chico Alemán que ha venido exclusivamente para salir con ella, y a Candy la invito un chico muy lindo hace un rato—Suspiro, entristecida.  
— ¿Y eso? Solo las invitaron a bailar, gran cosa—Claro que estaba fuera de la comprensión de Bill entender el pesar de Mabel.  
—No es que solo las han invitado a bailar, se han interesado en ellas, específicamente, ¿por qué ningún chico quiere bailar conmigo?, he intentado preguntar, lo juro, pero hasta siento que se ríen de mi cuando me rechazan—Un par de lagrimas traviesas surcaron los sonrosados cachetes de Mabel—Dime Bill, ¿es que yo no soy linda? ¿O es solo que soy rara?—

Ahí estaba el llanto, ella se tapaba la cara con las manos y gimoteaba en silencio, Bill la miro, Estrella Fugaz, siempre positiva y alegre, ahora llorando porque algún idiota la rechazo. Escucho la canción que pasaban ahora, suave, dulce, suspiro derrotado, se paro y acomodo sus ropas para luego extender su mano hacia Mabel.

—Estrella Fugaz, baila conmigo—La castaña lo miro aun con los ojos llorosos, pero al fin sonrió y le tomo la mano—Pero te advierto que no sé bailar lentos—  
—Yo te enseño—Tomo con delicadez las manos de chico, llevándolas a su cintura, mientras que ella enroscaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello—Ahora solo te mueve un poco, así—  
—Creo que es fácil—Murmuro mirando sus pies, copiando los movimientos de la fémina.

Ambos se movían lentamente, como únicas testigos de lo ocurrido estaban la luna y las estrellas, quienes titilaban haciendo su propio baile, iluminando como reflectores a esos dos amigos que se conocían poco y a la vez mucho.

La canción sonaba suave, llenando sus oídos de forma delicada.

—Si eres rara—Soltó de repente Bill, Mabel curvo sus labios en una mueca triste—Pero te sienta bien, y si eres linda, esos idiotas no tienen idea—

_Estoy maravillada, ruborizándome hasta llegar a casa._

—Gracias—Susurro sonriente, el rubio solo soltó una media sonrisa— ¿Sabes Bill? Eres muy diferente a como te muestras, pero así, engañoso y todo, te quiero—

_yo estaba encantada de conocerte. _

Mabel se acerco a él hasta descansar su cabeza sobre el hombre del muchacho, abrazándolo del todo. Bill estaba sorprendido, podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse poco a poco, también sus brazos estrechando aun más la pequeña cintura de la niña, y sus ojos cerrándose mientras apoyaba su nariz sobre los cabellos castaños, suspirando el aroma a jazmines que emanaba, pero no hizo nada para detenerse a sí mismo, aunque su cuerpo se moviese solo y al otro día se levantase sin poder darle la cara a Mabel, disfrutaba el momento, ese pequeño momento en donde se sentía encerrado en una pequeña burbuja de cariño, solo con ella.

—Yo también, Estrella Fugaz—Susurro, casi inaudible, escuchando la leve risita de la niña contra su oído.

_Yo estoy encantado de conocerte._


	6. Enamorado

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes son de Alex Hirsch, yo solos los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro.**

**Acá empieza lo hard (?)**

**..**..**..**

Se había enfermado, eso era todo, Stanford le advirtió que no durmiera en la intemperie con la ropa mojada, pero no, él tenía que hacerse el todo poderoso, rey del universo, ahora, a pagar, con casi cuarenta de temperatura, dolor de cabeza y moco hasta por la boca, lo peor era que ese dolor no era uno de los que sentía acostumbradamente, uno que le causara placer, no, era uno molesto que hacía que sus ojos ardieran y se humedecieran, allí lo único placentero era la atención.

Ahora Mabel lo atendía por todos los medios, su atención y concentración estaban todas puestas en él, y eso le gustaba, no, le encantaba, ser el centro del mundo de Mabel en esos instantes era simplemente lo más grandioso que le había ocurrido en ese mes, superando sus momentos anteriores, claro. Pero no, no se confundan, no es como si a él le interesara pasar tiempo con la tierna castaña, solo le gustaba el hecho de que ella ignoraba a su hermano por estar con él, y eso a Dipper lo hacía explotar, era divertido.

— ¡Bill, aquí viene el avioncito, di "ah"!—Mabel hizo mover un poco la cuchara con el puré antes de acercarla a la boca del rubio.  
—Pero yo no tengo hambre, no pueden obligarme a comer—Dijo escondiéndose entre las sabanas, Dipper suspiro del otro lado de la habitación.  
—El doctor dijo que tenías anemia, así que prácticamente si podemos obligarte—Mabel asintió de acuerdo y con una sonrisa volvió a acercar la cuchara rebosante de puré a los labios del joven, quien esta vez abrió la boca, algo molesto.  
—Vamos, solo tienes que comer y tomar tus medicinas, dentro de un par de días estarás como nuevo—Animo la castaña con una sonrisa tranquilizante, Bill asintió, recibiendo los bocados ahora con algo más de ánimo—No te preocupes, Mabel estará contigo todo el tiempo para que no te sientas solo—

Bill desvió la mirada, tratando de calmar el calor que se extendía por sus mejillas, solo el pensar que estaría con Mabel durante tanto tiempo le hacía tener temblor en las piernas, estúpidas cosquillas incomodas en la boca del estomago y una enredadera de pensamientos confusos, unos más que otros.

—Creo que te está subiendo la temperatura, mira lo rojo que estas—Comento la niña preocupada, mas después sonrió— ¡Traeré mas toallas!—

Dicho esto, Mabel se retiro de la habitación cual rayo, dejando a los dos chicos solos, uno completamente rojo y el otro hundido en su libro.

—Oye Pino…—Murmuro el rubio, atrayendo la atención del otro joven—Me siento raro—  
—Son los síntomas de la gripe que pescaste, ya te lo explique—Dijo el castaño sin salir de su libro, Bill negó con la cabeza.  
—No, tu dijiste que los escalofríos y el dolor de garganta eran normales, no hablaste de cosquillas en el estomago ni nada de eso—Dipper dirigió su mirada, ahora seria, hacia el otro muchacho.  
—Espera, ¿Cosquillas en el estomago? ¿Hablas de esas que te hacen sentir ansioso y con ganas de sonreír?—El mayor asintió, Dipper puso una cara de haber visto la peor cosa en el planeta— ¿Y pensamientos confusos? ¿Temblor de extremidades? ¿Nervios y trabalenguas?—  
—Si, esos, ¿Cómo lo sabes?—Dipper pego un grito que hizo que el rubio saltara de la impresión.  
— ¡Porque yo también los siento, cuando estoy con Wendy!—Grito el joven, saltando de su cama.  
— ¿Hablas de la pelirroja, Hielo*?—Dipper cerró la puerta y le echo el cerrojo antes de acercarse desesperadamente al demonio.  
— ¿Con quién?—Pregunto, Bill alzo una ceja— ¡Con quien sientes estas cosas!—  
—Pues, Estrella Fugaz hace que las sienta, no sé, cuando la miro, y eso, pero no lo entiendo—Dipper se golpeo la cara y se dejo caer hacia atrás.  
—Oh no, escucha Bill, tendrás que alejarte de ella—Bill frunció el ceño, para empezar, porque nadie le daba órdenes, y segundo, ¿por qué iría a alejarse de ella?—Te estás enamorando de Mabel, Bill—


	7. Pequeña bruja

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes pertenecen a Alex Hirsch (maldita perra, ya saca el siguiente capitulo ¬¬), yo solo los uso para divertirme y sin fines de lucro.**

**..**..**..**

Mabel observo una vez más al rubio en la hamaca de arriba, parecía estar enojado con ella, pero no sabía cuál era la razón, su hermano le dijo que le restara importancia, más ella no podía dejar de pensar en él, le dolía que no le hablase o que la ignorase.

Todo había comenzado el día que estaba cuidando a Bill, recordaba haber bajado a la cocina por toallas y mas hielos, pero cuando volvió se encontró con una puerta cerrada y murmullos muy raros detrás de ella.

_— ¿Dipper?—Mabel alzo una ceja y golpeo la puerta, escucho un par de susurros algo fuertes y desesperados—Oye, bro-bro, ¿Qué sucede? ¡Oigan , no me digan que están comiendo dulces sin mí, abran!—  
—N-no, claro que no, pasa hermana—Dipper sonrió nervioso, dejando paso a Mabel, quien entro algo extrañada, mas lo paso por alto y sonrió al enfermo.  
— ¡Bien, aquí está todo, la enfermera Mabel está a cargo!—Grito emocionada, mas su sonrisa desapareció al oír las palabras del rubio.  
—Que me cuide Pino—Murmuro cruzado de brazos, mirando por la pequeña ventana de la habitación.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—Pregunto, bajando sus brazos y deformando sus facciones, hasta hacer una mueca triste—Yo puedo hacerlo, te lo aseguro, si es porque confundí tu remedio con aceite, no te preocupes, ya etiquete todo…—  
—No me importa, ya no soporto tus griteríos—_

Había sido claro, frío, no hubo lugar a replicas, tan solo la comenzó a ignorar, no importaba cuantas veces lo llamase, o cuantos dulce le ofreciera, su respuesta siempre era el silencio, un silencio demasiado frío para ella, uno que le atascaba un grito en la garganta, si, cada silencio aumentaba las ganas de gritarle en la cara todo lo que sentía, todo lo que sufría con su silencio.

Pequeña y traviesa, una lagrima descendió por su mejilla derecha, cerró los ojos con cansancio, de nada valía llorar, eso no le devolvería la relación tan buena que tenía con él. No podía dormir, trataba de pensar en lo que había hecho mal con su amigo, quizá era porque le sentaba mal que fuera tan inmadura y gritona, bueno, le había dicho que no aguantaba sus griteríos.

—Estrella Fugaz…—Alzo la mirada, un ojo la miraba con sigilo, haciendo que se sonrojara—No llores—  
—Si, siento haberte despertado—Susurro, escondiendo su cabeza entre las sabanas.  
—No has hecho nada, estaba irritado por un par de cosas y no quería echarte una bronca en la que no tienes nada que ver—Y dicho eso, volteo al otro y pareció volver a dormir.

Mabel sonrió como no lo había hecho en toda la semana, contenta, cerró los ojos y durmió como un ángel, un ángel castaño, tierno y sonrojado, o al menos eso pensaba Bill, mientras miraba desde arriba a la niña dormir, convirtiéndose ese, en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito, observarla noche tras noche, analizando sus facciones, tranquilas, suaves, su respiración acompasada, su boca, siempre ligeramente abierta, haciendo un silbido con sus brackets, sus mejillas, a veces inflándose en un gesto involuntario y adorable.

— ¿Qué me hiciste, Estrella Fugaz?—Susurro, aun admirando la belleza de la niña—Me embrujaste, pequeña bruja—


	8. Beso

**Disclaimer: GF y sus personajes pertences a Alex Hirsch y bla bla bla :v no se porque pongo esto si saben que yo no me comparo al señor Alex, el cual dice que alguien va a morir ;w; Tocame a los gemelos y te hago alto quilombo Alex y la (censura :D) que te pario.**

**..**..**..**

Aunque dolía y no lo querían aceptar, los gemelos Pines se debían retirar de Gravity Falls, el verano acaba y con ello la visita al tío Stan terminaba. Dipper fue personalmente a despedirse de Pacifica, dejando a Mabel en la cabaña del misterio, triste, no quería irse, no quería decir "adiós, nos vemos el siguiente verano", porque para eso faltaba tanto, no podía hacerlo, simplemente, no tenía las fuerzas para despedirse.

Es por eso que cuando vinieron sus amigas, Soos, Wendy, o incluso Stan a tratar de sacarla y convencerla de hacer una pequeña fiesta de despedida, ella simplemente contestaba "no, gracias", y se hundía nuevamente entre las sabanas y los cobertores de su cama.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, dejando paso a un irritante chillido, escucho como la cerraban y unos pasos acercándose tranquila y sigilosamente, luego, pudo sentir el toque de una mano en su cabeza.

—Hola Bill—Susurro, él sonrió débilmente y se sentó en el borde de la cama.  
— ¿No vas a salir?—Pregunto tranquilo, ella negó con la cabeza—Llama* esta abajo, quiere despedirse de ti—  
—No puedo…—Se encogió mas entre las sabanas.  
— ¿Puedo entrar?—Mabel sonrió por primera vez en lo que iba del día, hizo a un lado las mantas y dejo que el rubio se envolviera en las mismas sabanas—Hola—  
—Hola—Murmuro, aun con una débil sonrisa—No quiero irme—  
—Yo no quiero que se vayan—Aunque no le gustara el contacto físico, hizo una excepción con ella, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—Voy a extrañarte—  
—…—Un silencio y la primera lagrima descendió por la mejilla de la niña, quien se acurruco entre los brazos del chico—Yo también—  
—El autobús está por llegar y yo todavía no puedo darte tu regalo de despedida—Aviso el muchacho, la castaña levanto la vista—Estoy seguro de que mueres por saber que es—  
— ¡Si!—Chilló, Bill rió encantado.  
—Cierra los ojos y abre la boca—Ordeno, Mabel obedeció, emocionada.  
— ¿Es un dulce o algo así?—Pregunto, tratando de no cerrar la boca.  
—Si, algo así—Respondió—Ahora, por nada del mundo abras los ojos—

Bill suspiro, preparado, rozo una mejilla de la joven, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, repaso con su dedo la frente, los ojos, la nariz y las mejillas, causando risitas en la castaña. Termino su recorrido en los labios, los miro, se veían tiernos, suaves, se preguntaba cual sería su sabor. Con tranquilidad, se inclino hasta sentir que sus alientos chocaban y se mezclaban, el de ella olía a dulce, el de él a menta.

—Oye—Llamó, a solo milímetros de sus labios—Te quiero, Mabel—

Apoyo con cuidado sus labios sobre los de ella, como los había imaginado, suaves y tiernos, carnosos, su sabor era peculiar, no tenían uno específico, era sabor "Mabel". El contacto duro solo un par de segundos, los suficientes para que Mabel pensara en muchas cosas, entre ellas la suavidad de sus caricias, y la calidez de beso, sumados a la ternura de las palabras dichas por el rubio.

—Bill…—Susurro, completamente roja.  
—Tu autobús llego—Bill salió de entre las sabanas, sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, estaba claro que estaba enojado, y eso la fascino.  
—Di una vez mas lo que dijiste—Pidió, el se puso rojo como la grana, aclarándose la garganta y tragándose su orgullo, le susurro una vez más.  
—Te quiero, Mabel—Y como respuesta recibió otro beso, pequeño, dulce, junto a un abrazo y un "yo también te quiero".

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y los gemelos se tardaron cinco minutos en despedirse de manera correcta, no porque fueran muchos, sino porque simplemente, no querían irse.

Y ahora se los podía ver asomados por la ventana, saludando. Dipper guiño un ojo, Mabel tiro un beso, quedara en las dudas existenciales si esos gestos eran dirigidos hacia alguien en especifico o para todos los presentes. No lo sabrían, tendrían que esperar hasta el año que viene para volver a ver a los gemelos misterio correr de aquí para allá.

Bill se quedo fuera, como esperando a que ese solo fuera un sueño de mal gusto, "no seas ridículo, tú no puedes tener pesadillas, genio", se dijo a sí mismo, decidió entonces entrar a la cabaña, subir hasta su habitación y esconder la cabeza en las almohadas de los Pines, fingiendo que lo que caía por sus ojos y recorría sus mejillas no eran más que simples gotas que soltaba su cuerpo, no quería aceptar aquella tristeza que lo embargaba, porque él era un demonio, no más que eso.

**¡Holis! Si, lo sé, no me maten por favor, se que tienen todo el derecho a ametrallarme, pero no lo hagan plz D:**

**Bueno, al capítulo entonces.**

**Si, los gemelos se van de allí, pero no se preocupen, volverán, y el fic no termina acá :v no se preocupen.**

**Ahora quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿les gustaría un GenderBend para el próximo capítulo? Ya saben, como una disculpa por tardar tanto, no se preocupen, el GB vendría como extra con el capitulo siguente, osea, un doble capitulo e.e**

**Ustedes dirán, por ahora, hasta luego (wtf Camilita, que dijiste ahí xD)**


	9. Regreso

Bill abrió los ojos gruñendo por el sol que alumbraba toda su habitación, ¿Quién era es desalmado que le había corrido las cortinas? Claro, solo una persona en la cabaña entraba a su habitación y le jodía la existencia a esas horas de la mañana.

— ¡Stanford, maldición, son las seis de la mañana maldito desgraciado!—Grito a todo pulmón, escucho las carcajadas del anciano que le daba asilo, para luego dejarse caer en su cama—No quiero ir a la escuela hoy…—  
— ¿Qué escuela?—Stanford, como siempre invadiendo su privacidad, entro con su típico traje engaña-estúpidos—Te recuerdo pequeño genio que hoy comienza el verano, aparte de ser un día especial—

Trato de hacer memoria sin cambiar su semblante confundido, ¿Día especial? No recordaba ningún gran evento para el comienzo de las vacaciones, a no ser, que ese gran evento incluyera a dos personas a las cuales extrañaba–tal vez a uno más que a otro–, y que moría por ver.

—Tenemos que ir a recogerlos a la terminal, así que apresúrate a cambiarte y desayunar—Informo el viejo antes de salir por la puerta, el joven sonrió y dio un brinco antes de salir disparado hacia el baño.

Mientras se sacaba la ropa para ducharse pensaba en las miles de cosas que tenía para contarles a los gemelos. Empezaría por el fin del verano anterior, luego de que ellos se fueran, tuvo que empezar a pensar en un plan para pasar desapercibido, tenía claro que los jóvenes de su edad asistían a colegios o institutos, así que luego de un par de sucesos difíciles de explicar, pudo inscribirse en la secundaria de Gravity Falls haciéndose pasar por el hijo adoptivo de Stanford Pines, quedando así como Williams Pines, alias Bill, algo que hasta ahora no le tenía muy a gusto.

En la escuela no lo paso bien, amigos no tenía y básicamente todo el mundo le caía mal, así que se dedicaba a ir bien en todas las materias–algo fácil si eres un ser que todo lo sabe– y a leer en los recesos. En el año tuvo un par de roces con un profesor de historia, Stan sufrió lo que era tener un adolescente rebelde en casa y Bill disfruto el hacerlo sufrir, bueno, solo hasta que Stan se dio cuenta de que podía castigarlo.

Si, ese había sido su fatídico año, pero ahora sería diferente, tendría otra vez a los gemelos a su lado, significa un verano lleno de aventuras, risas, y caramelos, sobretodo caramelos. Volvería a ver al nervioso de Pino y a la risueña Estrella Fugaz.

Oh, esa niña, no paso un solo día sin pensar en ella, algunas veces un sentimiento de furia la invadía al pensar en la cercanía que podía tener con otros chicos, se torturaba a sí mismo pensando en los diferentes casos en los que ella se enamora de otro chico y se olvida de él para siempre.

Si, era algo exagerado, pero convengamos que estamos hablando de Bill.

Termino de vestirse y miro la foto enmarcada que descansaba en su mesita de luz, allí había un collage hecho por Mabel, eran seis fotos, en las tres primeras de arriba estaban ellos tres, individualmente, sonriendo a la cámara, y la de abajo era una sola de ellos haciendo caras graciosas.

Suspiro y sonrió de medio lado, luego bajo cual rayo las escaleras, emocionado por lo que le esperaba en la terminal de Gravity Falls.

**..**..**..**

Stan suspiro con el ceño fruncido, Bill estaba a su lado con una sonrisa pintada mientras miraba por la ventana, ¿Qué qué es lo malo de todo eso? Pues, solo hay que observar al rubio.

— ¿Cuánto falta?—Volvió a preguntar por… En realidad ya no sabía cuántas veces había preguntado aquel mocoso, pero ya lo tenía harto.  
—Mira, todavía estamos cerca de la cabaña, si vuelves a preguntarlo me devuelvo y te castigo—Amenazo, Bill rodo los ojos y fijo su vista en el paisaje fuera de la ventanilla—Y faltan dos calles, ¿contento?—  
—Meh—El anciano apretó el manubrio mientras contaba hasta cien.  
—No debes golpear al niño…—Susurro antes de frenar el auto, por fin habían llegado a su destino.

Bill bajo y sin esperar a Stan echo a correr hacia las paradas de los autobuses, mientras que el viejo suspiraba y le ponía alarma a su auto, ese mocoso estaba mucho más que emocionado.

El rubio se paro en medio de todo el bullicio y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos, dio aproximadamente tres vueltas en el lugar, agudizando su mirada, tratando de encontrar a los gemelos. Ya cansado y ansioso, estaba a punto de cambiar de lugar, cuando observo a los lejos a dos chicos que sobresalían entre las demás personas, quizá porque los conocía demasiado, quizá por el suéter brillante que portaba la joven.

— ¡Bill!—Y se acerco a él, abrazándolo, detrás de ella estaba Dipper, sonriendo— ¡Cuánto te extrañamos, debimos haberte hecho un perfil en Facebook para hablar!—  
— ¿Estrella Fugaz?—Pregunto, si mal no recordaba, la niña era más bajita, y mucho más aniñada, esta era unos centímetros más alta y las facciones de su cara eran más maduras, su cabello ligeramente más corto y atado en una trenza espiga—Cuanto… cuanto cambiaste—  
— ¿Si?—Pregunto, la joven se miro los pies y el torso— ¿Qué, no te gusta?—  
— ¿Eh?—Mascullo, miro los oscuros ojos de Mabel— ¡Ah, no, ósea, te ves muy bien, claro que en un término amistoso, pero estas linda, linda, pero linda de amistad!—

Mabel se carcajeo y volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con más fuerza, detrás de ellos, Dipper abrazada con cariño a su tío mientras este le sacaba la gorra y le despeinaba los cabellos.

Habían vuelto los gemelos Pines.

**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**

**¡Extra Extra! ¡GenderBend!**

**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**

Ella se jactaba de ser un demonio con la sabiduría de un universo entero, ella podía saber hasta el más ínfimo secreto sobre la tierra, cualquiera. Entonces, ¿por qué rayos no podía descifrar el misterio del libro de Dipper? Simplemente era ridículo, no, se sentía ridícula, allí, leyendo un libro escogido al azar de la biblioteca de la gemela.

¡Era un estúpido libro!

—A ver—Se susurro a sí misma, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose una uña—Pudo haber sido el detective, pero la abuelita también estaba allí…—

Suspiro y tomo un bolígrafo, anotando en una libretita las conclusiones que iba sacando, ahora entendía que era lo que le entretenía a Dipper, quien siempre tenía un libro nuevo en mano.

— ¡Binnie!—Observo al niño, quien se dirigía rápido hacia ella— ¡Hola!—  
— ¡Estrella Fugaz!—Saludo con una sonrisa en los labios— ¿Tan temprano despierto?—  
— ¡Nah, me desperté hace una hora!—Se sentó en frente de ella, tapando una de sus orejas—Oye, adivina que escondo detrás de mi mano—  
—No se…—Murmuro mirándolo, el castaño sonreía de manera graciosa, causándole una leve sonrisa a ella— ¿Un elefante rosado?—  
— ¡Cerca! Pero no—Se descubrió la oreja, dejando ver un arete en forma de triangulo con un ojo en medio y pestañas algo exageradas— ¡Bam niña!—  
—Uh—La rubia se acerco curiosa— ¿Lo hiciste tu?—  
—Sip, made in nuestra habitación a las tres de la mañana—Binnie sonrió encantada.  
— ¿Puedes hacerme unas estrellas fugaces?—Mavin asintió igual de sonriente.

Entonces quedaron en un gran silencio incomodo, Binnie odiaba quedar sin palabras, Mavin se sentía nervioso cuando se quedaban sin palabras, quedar sin palabras era horrible.

—Entonces…—Mavin dirigió su mirada hacia todos lados antes de posicionarla en los ojos de su amiga— ¿Este es un buen momento para darte otro beso?—

Binnie se sonrojo de golpe, sintiendo a sus mejillas arder, asintió casi inconscientemente. Con los nervios a flor de piel unieron sus bocas, tomando esta vez la iniciativa, el castaño movió nervioso sus labios sobre los de ella, tomándola por las mejillas y afianzando la unión. Fue un pequeño momento en el que solo importaban los roces de sus labios y el insistente golpeteo en sus pechos, la dulzura de un segundo beso ansiado durante mucho tiempo.

Se separaron con lentitud, abriendo los ojos de forma lenta y avergonzada, después de todo, ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta cómo dar un beso, solo seguían lo que sus corazones dictaban.

—B-bueno—Susurro en un hilo de voz el muchacho—Yo iré a hacerte los aretes—  
—Si, si, yo tengo terminar el libro y… eso, ya sabes—Se carcajeo nerviosa, tomando el libro entre sus dedos y saliendo en reversa de la cabaña—No vemos más tarde, entonces—  
—Si, claro, a la tarde—Y desapareció por las escaleras.

Ella al salir de la cabaña dio un fuerte suspiro, sonriente, se dirigió al sillón del pórtico, dispuesta a seguir con su investigación, aunque, después de lo sucedido, le resultaría algo difícil concentrarse.

Acaricio sus labios entre suaves y pequeñas carcajadas, estaba emocionada, feliz, nerviosa, ansiosa, y… con mucha comezón, suspiro, las sensaciones de estar enamorada volvían con más fuerza que antes.

**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**

**¡Hola! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda e.e, he aquí el capitulo con el genderbend que mencione el capitulo pasado, aunque no me gusto :c, no se, quede súper insatisfecha, wacho (? Okno._.**

**¿Ustedes que opinan? Ojala les guste porque no hay nada más que me importe, y siento que no quedo como les hubiera gustado, ¡agh! Odio sentirme así, ósea, bale berga la bida.**

**Bueno, ya ustedes dirán, mis queridos lectores, hasta entonces, espero recibir sus review.**

**¡Besotes!**


	10. Andar caliente

Solo había pasado un año, solo un maldito año, ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar una persona en trescientos sesenta y cinco días? Él te lo puede decir: bastante. Y no, no habla de personalidad ni costumbres, ni de madurez, aunque ella estuviese más madura, no, se refiere al cuerpo, porque, según él, los humanos no cambian tan rápido su cuerpo…

¿Oh si?

Cuando Mabel llego a Gravity Falls no lo pudo notar, ella llevaba ese día un suéter llamativo junto a una falda que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, no tuvo la oportunidad de apreciarla como era debido.

Ahora mismo no entendía lo que le pasaba, ese sentimiento, su corazón acelerado, un calor en el bajo vientre que se esparcía a sus partes bajas, el leve rubor en sus mejillas, nunca se había comportado así. ¿Y de donde surgieron estos síntomas tan inesperados? Simple y sencillo, y, para variar, Mabel tenía la culpa de todo.

Todo el problema empezó esa mañana, el comienzo del verano se hacía notar con una fuerte oleada de calor que golpeo con rudeza al pequeño pueblito, tan fuerte, que derritió los circuitos de un transformador principal de la compañía de electricidad, y bueno, todos gritaron al ver que sus aparatos eléctricos dejaron de funcionar. ¿La solución más obvia? La piscina comunitaria, así armaron sus bolsos y corrieron hacia el lugar con una desesperación inigualable.

Llegaron a los diez minutos de haber salido de la cabaña del misterio, ¿Qué estaba bastante lejos? Claro, pero con las cataratas de Stan era como si estuviese a dos cuadras. Y bueno, para que alargar la historia, allí estaba Bill, observando sin perderse detalles del cuerpo de la menor, seguramente era delito que con trece años tuviera semejantes curvas, su cintura era lo que más le llamaba la atención, pequeña y delgada, la piel en esa zona se veía tersa y dulce al tacto, le daban ganas de abrazarla y acariciar todo su contorno.

No sintió a Stan sentándose a su lado, estaba concentrado en apreciar a la joven que saltaba por enésima vez al agua, soltando risas cantarinas y gritos estruendosos. El mayor lo miro con desinterés, luego giro su mirada hacia su sobrina, lo medito, y se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar escupir el jugo que en esos momentos tomaba. Otra vez le tocaba…

—Veo que estas en la "edad" de espiar a las chicas—Mascullo fingiendo indiferencia sobre el tema—Creo que vamos a tener "la charla"—

Ni Bill Cipher, el gran demonio, pudo salvarse de aquella conversación tan incómoda y, según él, innecesaria, vamos, que era un demonio de cientos de años, no necesitaba saber esa clase de cosas. Aunque, y esto nunca lo iba a admitir, había cosas de las que se enteraba recién y por aquella charla.

—Muy bien, ya puedes irte, no fue tan malo ¿verdad?—Pregunto el anciano luego de una exhaustiva explicación sobre las flores y las abejas.  
—Fue peor de lo que imaginaba—Susurro contrayendo sus músculos faciales en una mueca de terror que pocas veces había puesto en su vida—Si me disculpas, iré a suicidarme—

El rubio corrió hasta llegar al lado del gemelo masculino–lo ultimo entre comillas–, apoyo su brazo en el hombro de este y suspiro cansado.

— ¿La charla?—El moreno le sonrió con burla—Mabel fue la primera, seguí yo, y si nosotros sufrimos, supongo que tu también lo hiciste—  
—Quiero tirarme de un piso veinte—Resumió su experiencia para luego tirarse de bomba al agua—Igual no valdría porque soy inmortal—  
—Di lo que quieras—El gemelo se lanzo para luego gritar con una sonrisa de suficiencia marcada en los labios— ¡Eso te pasa por andar de caliente mirando a mi hermana!—

Como era de esperarse, todos voltearon a ver al rubio, quien al sentir la mirada de cierta castaña risueña sobre él, taladrando con curiosidad su espalda, se hundió hasta llegar al fondo de la piscina, decidiendo pasar ahí el resto de sus días.

Mas no pudo evitar la pregunta que luego se presento en la noche.

_—Bill, ¿Qué es andar caliente?—_

_"Dipper, me cago en tu vida y todo lo demás…"_


	11. Mejor que una peli

Hoy era día de ayudar al tío en la cabaña, véase también como el día en que Stan los amenazó para que trabajaran como cerdos sudados, así que allí estaban, los gemelos, Wendy y Bill trabajando arduamente bajo la intolerante luz del sol, Mabel pintaba junto con Dipper las letras de la cabaña, el calor combinado con el frío de la noche solo arruinaban la pintura y hacían que ellos se resfríen. Abajo, Wendy y Bill trasladaban cajas de mercadería hasta la camioneta.

─ ¡Mocosos, están llegando los turistas, más les vale no molestarlos!─Gritó Stan desde la ventana mientras se acomodaba el traje, los jóvenes bufaron en respuesta─Bien─

Dipper, ya cansado y con mucho calor, decidió sacarse la camisa y bajar a tomar un descanso, invitando al resto claro, Bill imitó su accionar también sacándose la camisa, así andaban los dos, uno con el torso blanco y el otro bronceado, así que era de esperarse la reacción de las féminas presentes.

─Esto es la mejor cosa que me paso en el día─Susurró Mabel, admirando a Bill mientras este tomaba agua.  
─ ¿Dipper va al gimnasio?─Mabel asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga─ ¿Catorce van a cumplir ustedes verdad? Eso nos deja tres años… no es mucho si lo piensas realmente…─  
─ ¿Eh? ─Soltó de pronto Mabel, moviendo sus cejas insinuantes, Wendy carraspeó sonrojada y frunció el ceño─Está bien, no diré nada, solo diría que te apures…─  
─ ¿A si? Pues te digo lo mismo─Y terminada la frase, señalo al grupo de turistas que venía de visitas, bien, una colonia… de mujeres.

Ambos jóvenes no eran conscientes de lo observados que estaban en ese instante, imagínate, veinte chicas que no han visto más que caras femeninas y bragas en todo el verano, con ese calor y su propia calentura… de allí no salían vírgenes.

¿Oh si?

Mabel no iba a permitir que mirasen así a su… su… coso… ¡Como sea! El tema es que ellas no podían mirarlo, y punto.

─ ¡Bill! ─Gritó, su sonrisa anticipaba su victoria ante esas desconocidas, así que con un paso seguro termino su andar, para por fin poder besuquear al rubio, quien, al principio la recibió con sorpresa, acepto el beso gustoso, saboreando los caramelos de tutti frutti que había comido Mabel antes, mientras que la chica se deleitaba con el sabor a café que desprendía el demonio. Quizá pasaron allí, presumiendo su extraño amor, unos tres o cuatro minutos, mínimo.  
─Ejem…─Dipper tosió forzadamente, al separarse lo primero que vieron del otro fueron sus rostros completamente sonrojados, luego a Dipper con una pequeña mueca que iba de lo divertido a lo molesto, Wendy, quien tenía un brazo apoyado en la cabeza del castaño, daba su aprobación con el pulgar arriba y un ojo cerrado, por último, estaban las féminas de la colonia, quienes sonrojadas y enojadas caminaron hacia su tour en la cabaña, Mabel sonrió aún más victoriosa.  
─ ¿Puedo preguntar? ─Dijo Bill con una media sonrisa, Mabel rio suavemente, sacando la lengua en un gesto completamente tierno─Tomare eso como un "Cállate y bésame, sensual Bill Cipher" ─

Dipper y Wendy se sintieron de más por un momento, así que ambos se fueron a tomar su descanso con un helado y una charla entre buenos amigos.

─ ¿Sabes Dip? ─Dijo Wendy mientras tomaba su helado, Dipper la miro expectante─Su beso fue mejor que una peli porno─  
─ ¡WENDY! ─

**¡Hola amores mios! Acá vuelve este fanfic, y pues no, no me regalaron la compu, está muy cara la mierda esa :'v así que nada, agarré la compu del gobierno de mi hermano y ¡Bam! Nuevo capitulo, corto, pero capitulo al fin y al cabo, no se preocupen, habrá más de donde salió este, y me pidieron lemon che, pillines e.e tiempo al tiempo mis hijos (?**

**Gracias a DharyCE por la portada *corason gey* i love u (Si si, ya se que dice metcha_s2, pero también subo la historia en wattpad y eso :v ahí me llamo asi)**


	12. Basta Wendy

Ambos estaban algo ansiosos, ella lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió de manera nerviosa, él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa despreocupada, esto se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que pensaban.

─ ¿Duele? ─Preguntó Bill si sacar la mirada de sus ojos.  
─Arde más que otra cosa, p-pero está bien, tu sigue empujando─

El sudor comenzaba a notarse en la habitación, todo estaba más acalorado, no había elegido el día oportuno, demasiado calor.

─Tranquila, ya va a entrar, quizá si le ponemos algo más...─  
─ ¡No! Ya está bastante lubricado, se supone que debería pasar fácil─Mabel apretó los ojos y la mandíbula─Me duele mucho...─  
─ ¿Quieres que pare? ─Preguntó con una tierna sonrisa─

Ella asintió y él, suspirando, lo sacó con cuidado, siendo consciente de que a ella aun le dolía demasiado, ella apretó una vez más sus facciones hasta que salió por completo.

─Nunca más voy a comprarte zapatos como sorpresa─Dijo Bill completamente frustrado, viendo como quedo el pie de Mabel, ella rio sonrojada─Encima este estúpido lubricante que me vendieron es una porquería─  
─Tranquilo, tienes buen gusto por lo menos─

Bill suspiró nuevamente y se tiró sobre la cama, ella lo imitó y ambos rieron luego de unos minutos de estar callados

...

─_Ese fue un dialogo completamente porno, por favor_─  
─_ ¡Deja de pornificar a mi hermana Wendy!_ ─

**Volví, si, tienen todo el derecho a cagarme a puteadas, lo acepto, soy un asco :'v Después de ver que alguien me nominó para los MaBillWorld dije "Soy una basura, tengo que actualizar, voy a forzar mi inspiración" Acá esta, esta vez prometo actualizar más rápido, lo juro!**

**No me homiciden pls**

**No se me ocurrió otro título :v**

_**Quiero agradecer a la academia por esta nominación, y a mis fantásticos lectores, que me estuvieron esperando porque son lo mejor del universo (?**_


End file.
